Fred Jones turns back into a boy and gets grounded
Transcript (Crash Bandicoot Escapes From Tokyo) Crash Bandicoot: Good Bye, Tokyo! Crash Bandicoot: Now I'm Going To Make Three Openings To Crash Bandicoot From 1992, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back From 1993 And Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped From 1994: Real Not Fake! Crunch Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot, It's Time For Visitors! Crunch Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot, You Have Some Visitors Who Wants To See You! Sonic: I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, I'm Super Mad At You For Making Three Openings! Dr. Neo Cortex: I'm Dr. Neo Cortex, Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot Was Never Released In 1992, It Released In 1996, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Was Never Released In 1993, It Released In 1997 And Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Was Never Released In 1994, It Released In 1998! Tails: I'm Miles Tails Prower, Tomorrow June 17th 2017, You'll Go To AMC Theaters To See Cars 3! Knuckles: I'm Knuckles The Echidna, I Have Had It With You For Escaping From Tokyo! Tiny Tiger: I'm Tiny Tiger, I'm So Furious At You For Escaping From Tokyo! Shadow: I'm Shadow The Hedgehog, I'm Super Angry At You For For Making Fake Video Games Related To Crash Bandicoot! Amy Rose: I'm Amy Rose, You Are A Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bandicoot And A Bad Universal User! Dr. Eggman: I'm Dr. Eggman, I'm About Done With You All The Time For Escaping From Tokyo! Amy Rose: This will teach you a strong lesson, you will be wearing diapers because you are grounded for double tranquility! Sonic: Yes! We will stay as a baby for life, and there will be no Computer, no Fake VHS Stuff, no Crash Bandicoot Characters, no Crash Bandicoot Video Games And Apps, and Furthermore! Dr. Neo Cortex: There's also no fast food of any kind, the only things you will eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes! Crash Bandicoot: No! I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes! Crunch Bandicoot: Too Bad! Those Are the only things you will eat from now on! Tails: You Will Watch Shows Like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora The Explorer, Thomas And Friends, Bob The Builder, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Sesame Street, Futurama, The Simpsons, South Park, Super Why And Others Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Knuckles: Also Movies Like Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc, Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Cars, Shrek, Shrek 2, Madagascar, Ice Age, Robots, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown And Others Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Shadow: And Music Like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Rick Astley, Rusted Root, Hoobastank, Ruth B, Twenty One Pilots, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatmen's World, Slayer, Enya And Others Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Dr. Neo Cortex: The Only Lives You Will Go To Like Barney Live, Teletubbies Live, Dora The Explorer Live, Thomas And Friends Live, Bob The Builder Live And Others Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Tiny Tiger: And Video Games Like Sonic Heroes, The New Super Mario Bros DS, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz And Others Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Amy Rose: I Agree With What Tiny Tiger Says! Dr. Eggman: Also, I Got You Some DVDs And Books For You! Crash Bandicoot: What Is It? Crunch Bandicoot: I Got You Some Bob The Builder DVDs And Books, Thomas And Friends DVDs And Books, Super Why DVDs And Books And Barney And Friends DVDs And Books! TV Announcer: Coming Up Next On PBS Kids: It's Super Why! Category:Fred Jones Gets Grounded